Little Voice
by kipper01
Summary: Joe Jonas and Anna were best friends in the fifth grade, until Anna ended it. At age 17, Anna starts to regret her decision. Will Joe take her back? Note: Joe and Kevin Jonas will be twins, 17, Nick is 15 and Frankie is 7
1. Prologue

Prologue

I got out of the car and rang Joe's doorbell. He came to the door and stared at me, "Happy birthday," I smiled. Joe glared at me, "Joe...Can I atleast come in?" He nodded and let me in.

"You know the party ended an hour ago," Joe said to me. It didn't look like it. The streamers and balloons were still up. And the house still smelled like pizza. "I know Joe, and I'm really sorry," I explained. Joe didn't look at me, "Anna, you promised you'd be the first one here," he started, "I was waiting. You didn't even call….You could've been dead." I sighed, Joe and I have been friends since like, forever. It seemed like he wasn't gonna let this one slide, "Joe, I was fine. I am fine. Becca called and asked if I wanted to go to the movies and Justin was there, so I said. I thought I'd still be able to get here, but then we all went out to the mall when the movie ended," I said. Joe looked at me. "I can't believe you, Anna. I thought you were better than that."

"Better than that?" I asked, mad, "You thought I was_ better than that?_"

"Yeah, I did…but no. You're one of those girls who ditch their 'best friends' for a guy!" He put air quotes around 'best friend'.

"Joe! You need to grow up, and fast. I missed one birthday part, there will be plenty more. Besides, your only _11_," I added that last part to show how many more birthdays Joe would have.

"But that's not the point, Anna. We were best friends a week ago, but you started hanging out with Becca….I don't even know who you are anymore," Joe said, looking down. His brown hair fell over his eyes and he sighed.

"Apparently not, Joe. And as of now, we're no longer friends." I turned around and headed for the front door. I opened it and slammed it shut behind me. That was the last time I ever spoke to Joe Jonas…and I didn't even give him his present.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I walked into chemistry on Monday morning, yawning. The classroom had posters of kindness hung everywhere. This didn't even look like a place of learning. It looked more like….a guidance counselor's office. I took my seat and watched Mr. Bently call roll. "Annabella…Annabella Jennings?" He called my name. "It's Anna…," I corrected him, "But here." I was tired of people calling me Annabella. My mother calls me Annabella, even though I tell her not to. In my seventeen years of life, I've always hated my name. I wasn't even Italian. I was like….Irish or something, but I guess I didn't look Irish. Mr. Bently continued on calling roll, "Joseph Jonas?" he asked. Joe raised his hand, "Um…I like to be called Joe, but I'm here." Mr. Bently nodded and marked him present. "Justin…Justin Kirkpatrick?" Justin smiled and raised his hand, "Present," he said. I smiled at Justin, we've been dating since the sixth grade. I smiled back and then turned to pay attention to Mr. Bently. He had started giving out our chemistry partners.

"Annabella," he cleared his throat, "I mean…Anna will be partnered with…" I looked at his class roster. Not Joe, not Joe, not Joe…."Joe Jonas," Mr. Bently continued dishing out the class partners and then told us to sit with them.

I grabbed my book and stalked over to Joe. I sat next to him, but not very close. Joe looked at me, "Hi Anna," he said sourly. I winced at him saying my name. It really wasn't cool for me to be talking to Joe. "Look," I said, not looking at Joe, "Just because I'm your lab partner, doesn't mean that I have to talk to you."

"Whatever," Joe said, looking at me. "It's not like I want to talk to you."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I couldn't wait to get out of the class. I really didn't want to talk to sit next to Joe. I could feel my popularity status dropping levels the more I breathed his air. The bell rang and I left the classroom, silently hoping Joe would transfer classes the entire time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Joe's POV**

I walked back to my locker sighing as I opened it. My twin, Kevin, was opening his at the exact same time as me. "So, I heard you and Anna are chem. partners," he said.

"Unfortunately," I said, "And then she was all like, 'Just cause I'm your partner, doesn't mean I have to talk to you.' Like I care," I grabbed some money for lunch.

Kevin rolled his eyes at me, "You love Anna and everyone knows that. You have since you met her. You're just telling yourself you don't because you're still hurt over something that happened in the fifth grade."

"I don't love Anna. In fact, I hate her. So shut the hell up," I slammed my locker and walked off to lunch.

At lunch I sat at my usual table talking with my friends. "Yeah, Anna's my partner. No, I don't love her," I kept saying over and over again. I wasn't about to tell everyone why we didn't like each other, no one knew but Anna, me and my family. I sighed and picked at my food, wondering why Anna wouldn't even look at me. I mean, it wasn't my fault that I was mad that she skipped my party. It was her fault for thinking that everything was gonna be okay if she skipped the party. It was also her fault for ending our friendship. I sighed and looked over at Anna and Justin. They've been dating since she ditched my party. I always knew she liked him, but I can't help but wonder if the only reason they're dating is because they're both popular and people think they look cute together. I drifted off into thought when Kevin looked over at me, "Yo, bro? You gonna eat that?" he asked pointing at the slice of pizza sitting on my tray. I shook my head and let him have it.

**Anna's POV**

I sat at lunch, not eating. I wasn't really hungry, and I could pick off of Justin's tray anytime. "So, you think you'll win against Western tomorrow night?" I asked Justin.

"_What?_" he asked, looking at me, clearly I had offended him by asking if he thought they'd win.

"Do you think you'll win the game tomorrow night?" I repeated myself.

Justin glared at me, "Why do you even question that?" he asked.

"I was just wondering…" I mumbled, "But I'm sure you'll win," I added with a fake smile.

"Right, we will win," Justin took my hand under the table and held it, well, not really held it, more like squeezed it, and hard. I winced from the pain but managed to smile at him. I was probably gonna end up with another bruise on my hand tomorrow morning. Justin smiled back at me and continued talking with his friends. I couldn't believe I was still dating him. I didn't tell anyone, but dating Justin was really, well…_painful_. If I did something he didn't like, he'd just hold my hand really tight and tell me it'd be okay, but in the process he'd hurt me. Becca came over to the table, "Omigosh, there's a party tonight at Carson's house," she said. I was about to ask what time when Justin started talking.

"Awesome. What time?" he asked.

"Um…It starts at 7:30," she said.

"We'll be there," Justin told her.

I looked at him, "Justin, I can't. It's Thursday, I've got to be home early. My dad works late Thursdays."

Justin sighed, "Fine…we'll just go to the big college party tomorrow night to make up for it," he winked at me.

I forced a smile, "Okay," I told him. I loved Justin, I really did, but it was as if I didn't have a voice in our relationship. He chose what we'd do and when we'd do it, and even how we'd do it. Sometimes it was just safer to agree and go along, even though I knew that one day I'd have to stop agreeing. I sighed and looked around. I knew what his wink meant. It meant that I'd make it up to him by getting with him at the party. By "getting with him" everything between us would go away. While we tell people that we've done things, we haven't actually ever done anything. I have a purity ring, and I stand by that. I'm not going to give it up just for Justin. I love him, but I also made a commitment that I intend to keep.

The bell rang and I got up to go to my class, "Bye baby," Justin said as he kissed me. I smiled, "Bye Justin," I turned and walked to my class as Justin walked with Nicole to his. I sighed and a flicker of jealousy went off in my head. I wasn't allowed to get jealous though, Justin loves me. He'd never cheat on me.


End file.
